


Untill the end

by Rivaille_ackerman13



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Car Accidents, Character Death, Death, Donthateme, Fighting, First Time, First story, Gay, Gay Male Character, Love, M/M, POV First Person, gaylove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivaille_ackerman13/pseuds/Rivaille_ackerman13
Summary: Hey guys this is my first story i have actually wanted to finish! Im going to work really hard on this one and try to update as much as i can! Please leave any comments if you wish...i mean only if you wanna...Thank you if you do!!





	1. The accident

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first story i have actually wanted to finish! Im going to work really hard on this one and try to update as much as i can! Please leave any comments if you wish...i mean only if you wanna...Thank you if you do!!

All I could hear was the sound of him screaming my name then shattering glass, crunching metal, and our airbags deploying. The world around me starts closing in and I feel a warm wetness start to run down my cheek. I try to lift my head but my body wasn’t listening to me. What had happened? I couldn’t remember where I was then suddenly I remembered everything. Eren and I had been arguing, he had gotten into a fight that day with some boys at the store. I kept telling him he should just let it go and he shouldn’t get into fights over something so stupid. I didn’t see the car swerving into our lane I just glanced at him it all happened so fast.  
“Sir! Sir we are taking you to the hospital stay with us okay!?” I heard a man’s voice telling me. I could feel my body laid down on a stretcher then straps around my torso and legs to keep me from moving I assumed. I felt the warmth of the ambulance then I could feel the stinging of a needle in my forearm. I tried looking down to see what was happening but I still felt so tired. “ren..Eren” I managed to get his name out I wanted to know where he was I wanted to know if he was okay. “He is in the ambulance behind us sir! Don’t worry about him.” I felt at ease just slightly knowing he was going to be going to the hospital with me. I felt every bump every turn that the large vehicle took.  
I let out a small groan feeling my stomach churn I felt like I was about to get sick from the shock. The ambulance came to a stop after passing over a painfully sharp bump, which made me groan once again and the doors opened suddenly there was another team of people waiting for us they knew we were coming due to a call they had gotten before. I could feel the worry and dread in the air from the people who stood around my stretcher. The stretcher I was on was lowered to the ground and I felt myself being pushed into the hospitals cold emergency room. A shudder ripped through me and they noticed my shivers rather quickly.  
They transferred me to a hospital bed that was probably sanitized and cleaned just how I liked it but I still felt my skin crawl from being somewhere I had no idea about. I felt cold metal against my skin as they started cutting of my clothes. That only made me shiver more and goosebumps raised on my flesh. I felt so exposed and it wasn’t the best feeling in the world but if they kept their gloves on and kept me clean I wasn’t going to have much of a problem. “We need to get him to the or! He is losing too much blood. “Was she talking about me? I felt just fine, a little cold, and tired but fine. I heard other voices around me start to run together then everything went silent and dark.  
When I had woken up I had bandages around my leg, my forearm had an iv-needle inserted into my arm and hooked up to a bag with clear liquid in it and to top it all off I was in a hospital gown with serval blankets laid on top of me to warm me up. I looked around me and it was the typical hospital room. I was in my own room but it had a television, an out dated one but still a working one nonetheless there was a bathroom that I could see into it looked clean to me but I still had the urge to go and scrub down every inch I could. There was a couch over by the window that looked worn out and needed to be replaced and the window itself had thick shades to block out any unwanted rays of sun so the inhabitants wouldn’t be bothered. I look around and it all hit me, where was my Eren where had he ended up. “Nurse!” I called out in a raspy voice it must have been from the tube they had to stick down my throat.  
A short red headed woman walks in and looks to me worriedly “Oh! You are finally awake Mr. Ackerman!” She rushes over to my bedside and checks the monitor beside my bed writing down the numbers shown. “Where is the kid that was with me? Where did he end up?” She looked down to me something passed through her expression I couldn’t understand. “He is still in surgery “ She said with mirth in her voice. “How bad is he? Is he ok? I want to see him!” I could feel my heart beat start to race and I watched her start to reach for a button on her coat. “Sir you need to calm down ok. He was badly hurt but we are taking care of him I can assure you. “With that I frowned and relaxed just slightly. What was yelling at this poor woman going to do but get me tied down and sedated. I thought it was best to wait it out and rest while I had the time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry its been so long ive been in a block but i got one out for you! Sorry if it sucks i know it does..but..MORE TO COME!!

The rapid beeping of the heart rate monitor woke me from my horrid nightmare. I could still hear the loud horn being blown in my ear. Once i was fully awake i then remembered it wasnt just a nightmare i was having it was the memory of the accident we had just been in. I sit up in the stiff hospital bed i had been sleeping in and i take off my heart rate clip and the blood pressure cuff they had on my arm. my iv bag had been put on one of those metal stands that could be easily moved around that i was greatful for. I grab the metal stand and place my bare feet against the ice cold surface of the hospital tiled floor. i hiss softly and pull back my feet like it had burned me. THe same nurse from before walks back in shaking her head at me. "Mr.Ackerman, if i have to come in here one more time and fix your moniter i am going to tie you down myself!" A hint of playfulness was found in her voice as she shakes her head at me.   
She walks over to the side table that was beside the messy bed i had been laying in. She pulls out a pair of typical hospital socks and hands them to me with a smile. "Come on, Mr. Yeager is out of surgury and in the icu. He is allowed one visitor and well your the only one here at the moment. " She turns her back and sets her clipboard down giving me a moment to tear open the package and slip on the dull grey socks with small rubber balls on the bottom for traction. i slowly stand up and grip onto the metal stand for support while i gain my balance once more. She looks over her shoulder at me and waves for me to follow her. I nod my head and start walking out the doorway which she held open for me to pass. "Thanks.." I mutter softly not really one for grattitude.   
She lead my down this brightly lit hallway then presses a button that opens two doors that lead into a room that said " INTENSIVE CARE UNIT" Over the next set of doors. Beside those doors wasa sink that people would have to scrub their hands in before they entered. She scaned her hospital id card and the door opens "Dont worry about the sink, you are already sterrile from the opperation you had yourself" She says with a soft smile then walks through the door for me to follow. As soon as i pass the doorway i look around for the one i wanted to be with. Each room had a bed and an annoyingly loud beeping signaling the heart beat of the person it was attached to.   
She came to a stop and motions for me to enter the room she was standing in front of. "Hes just in there" She nods her head then turns and leaves the same way we entered. I quickly rush inside to take a look at my boyfriends condition. When my eyes fell on his face it didnt look like the eren i knew. His nose was all red and swollen with a piece of medical tape over it like it was holding it in place. His lips where an aweful shade of purple like they were bruised up. As i walked closer i could see the cast poking out from under the covers on his arm. It wasnt a normal cast it went all the way up his arm and to his shoulder. Had the crash been that bad. Why was i not in a worse condition like eren. I gulp hard and walk up to the side that wasnt in a cast and gently take his hand. I could feel his fingers twitch letting me know he was waking up. Under his eye was a horrid gash it look as if he had taken sevral hits to the face from a famous boxer. "oh eren..What has happened to you" I whisper softly and lean down placing a small kiss to the clean part of his cheek.   
When i sat up i saw his bright green eyes looking right into mine. He looked lost and in pain. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out as he closed it quickly. "Its ok. dont try and talk im here now." I spoke softly to his as i rubbed the back of his hand. He looked pretty banged up from the crash and i was all to blame. Why didnt i keep my eyes on the road? Why didnt i pay more attetion to the car that hit us? As i started to blame myself more and more i felt his hand tighten around mine pulling me from my thoughts. The look on his face told me not to worry but thats all i could do. All this was my fault i had caused th accident that put him in this conditon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i LOVE YOU GUYS FOR READING!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Dont hate me kay?


End file.
